


Not Exactly Make-Up Sex

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's make-up sex, it's their own particular brand, in which neither side apologizes or admits the other is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Make-Up Sex

If it's make-up sex, it's their own particular brand, in which neither side apologizes or admits the other is right. Though of course Rodney _is_ wrong, oh so wrong, oh so _incredibly _wrong--

"Just so you know, Radek," Rodney growls, breath hot against his ear, "that 'Rodney is wrong' face you're making is a definite turn-off." His hand doesn't falter on Radek's erection though, the strokes sure and steady, and Radek just groans in reply, arching into Rodney's grip and letting his eyes flutter shut. 

Any retort is pushed away to the back of his mind for the moment, to be utilized later, when pleasure isn't humming in his veins and making his thoughts sluggish and heavy, when he has Rodney underneath him and has the other man wordless and at his mercy. 

The thought of Rodney, sprawled on the bed, eyes dilated with lust, mind empty of anything but want, is enough to tip Radek over the edge and make him come, hard, hips jerking and breath rattling its way out of his chest. 

Panting, he doesn't have to open his eyes to see the look of smug satisfaction on Rodney's face. It isn't that Radek minds Rodney's hubris (much) about his skills. How can he, when he enjoys the benefits of those particular talents? Besides, right now Radek needs to concentrate on getting his breath back. 

He'll wipe that expression off Rodney's face soon enough, anyways, replace it with something much better.


End file.
